This invention relates to a floatable device for forming an algaecide. More particularly, this invention relates to a floatable planter that utilizes the benefits of barley straw or lavender to form an algaecide for purifying a body of water.
Heretofore, various types of techniques have been known for growing plants in a soil-less environment, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,348. Techniques have also been known in which parts of plant life may be cultivated in water, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,487,588; 4,536,988; and 5,836,108.
It has also been known to provide floatation structures for dispensing fertilizer in a pond, such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,020 and to purify water using plants such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,528,856.
Other techniques have been known for cultivating aquatic plants, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,888,912 and 5,799,440.
Still other techniques have been known in which bags of barley straw with cork floats have been placed in bodies of water to form an algaecide to prevent the growth of algae.
It is an object of this invention to improve the efficiency of barley straw or lavender in producing hydrogen peroxide for discouraging algae growth in a body of water.
It is another object of the invention to provide a relatively simple floatable planter for controlling algae growth in a body of water while providing a pleasing esthetic appearance.
Briefly, the invention provides a floatable device that embodies a mass of decomposable material characterised in forming hydrogen peroxide upon decomposition in water. Such a material may be selected from the group consisting of barley straw and lavender. In addition, the device has a fine mesh bag that encloses the mass of decomposable material and a flotation ring in the bag for positioning a part of the mass of decomposable material at the surface of a body of water in which the device is placed.
When the device is floated in a body of water, the straw or lavender is held at the surface of the water to be available to the greatest amount of oxygen. This ensures the proper breakdown of the straw or lavender to maintain the decomposing process aerobic.
The algaecide properties of barley straw or lavender are dependent on the proper breakdown of lignins in the stems of the plants into humic acids. The humic acids which are generated from the decomposing material mixes with oxygen in the water and sunlight, producing hydrogen peroxide which, in turn, discourages algae growth.
In one embodiment, an aquatic pot is incorporated into the device to receive an aquatic plant. In addition, a peat pot with a planting medium is disposed within the device so that the roots of the plant may grow through the aquatic pot into the planting medium. In addition, a fertilizer and a slow release nitrogen are placed in the planting medium. The nitrogen encourages the decomposition of the decomposeable mass. In this embodiment, the aquatic plant enhances the esthetic appearance of the device while the nitrogen containing planting medium encourages the bacterial breakdown of the decomposeable mass.